Locked Out
by supermegafoxieawesomehot
Summary: Lily and Lorcan are getting ready to go out for the first time since the birth of their daughter. Nerves are high and things don't go exactly ass planned.


Lily played nervously with the baby monitor in her hand she had just got her three month old daughter to bed and was about to leave with Lorcan her husband for their first outing to Rose's birthday with Albus, Clair, Rose and Scorpius since Lizzy had been born. Though it was only her mother that was coming to watch the newborn and Lily didn't doubt her ability to watch a child seeing as Ginny had done such a good job with all her kids, Lily was still terrified out of her mind to leave the baby without her. She fiddled with her hair fixing it for the millionth time and checked her watch. It was seven thirty.

"Your mom just called, she said she's running a little late." Lorcan said as he walked into the living room, his tie was untied and draped across his half unbuttoned shirt.

"See now that is the third sign that I should not leave Lizzy." Lily said point at the baby.

"Well lets see the first one is I don't want to." She said looking up at the ceiling with her eyebrows pulled together in distress. "And I'm not going." She said defiantly with a shrug of her shoulders.

Lorcan grabbed her by the shoulders and gently pushed her out of the flat once they where both out he closed the door firmly behind them and smiled brightly at his wife.

"Go I will meet you there when your mom gets here." He said planting as kiss on her lips. Lily shook her head and reached for the doorknob but Lorcan gently slapped her hand away.

"Absolutley not, Lily flower you haven't been out of the house since she was born it's time for you to relax and enjoy yourself."

"Lorcan! I cannot leave her!" Lily exclaimed as she once again reached for the doorknob only to have her hand slapped away again.

"No you're not getting back in there the baby is fine, now get out of here." he ordered pointing down the hallway that led to the elevator. She opened her mouth and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was just going to say I need to get my wand." She covered as reached for the doorknob for the third this time Lorcan allowed it. She twisted it only to find out that the door was locked.

"Doors locked." She sighed looking at her husband. He patted his pockets front and back looking for his own wand so they could get into the house. Only to find out he didn't have it. A look that could only be explained as fear crossed his face as he looked at Lily.

"I don't have the keys or my wand." he said without looking at her.

"You locked my daughter in the flat alone?" Lily voice came out as a low angry growl that to be frank scared Lorcan a little.

"I'll go see if the landlord is home?" He asked as he dashed off down the hall eager to get away from Lily. While he was gone she paced the hallway thinking of the best ways to kill her husband and get away with it. A muggle way without a doubt to cover up the fact that she had done it. He came back looking a little more than upset.

"Okay so he's not at home but your mom will be here soon."

Lily shot him a panicked look. "She can't wait that long Lorcan! You have to do something! Knock that damn door down."

"You know I would but I bruise like a peach darling." He said trying to lighten the mood even though he himself was panicking a little, true Lizzy was asleep and probably wouldn't even notice their absence but still they had just locked their newborn in the apartment alone. What kind of father was he?

She looked away from him a let out a huff . "Everything is going to be fine Lily the baby is asleep."

"What if she jumps out of the basinet?" asked Lily her voice was high with panic. Lorcan rolled his eyes.

"Yes the baby who cannot even lift her head jumped out of the basinet in fact she might even have gotten into your kitchen knifes." said Lorcan while he shook his head.

Lily turned around so she didn't have to look at him the panic was getting worse by the minute until she felt like she couldn't breath. Suddenly she turned around.

"I left the water running!" She exclaimed.

"No you didn't pull yourself together love."

She shook her head. "Did I leave the stove on?"

"You don't cook." He replied shortly.

"What about a window? Is the window open because if the window is open then a bird could fly in!"

"Oh my god you know I think your right." he said looking as if he was convinced. " Listen, Listen" He said pointing to the door and putting his ear against it.

"What?" Lily asked as she to put her ear against the flat door.

"It's a pigeon wait no.. no and eagle flew in landed on the stove and caught fire. The baby seeing this jumps across the apartment to the mighty birds aid. The bird however misconstrues this as a an act of aggression he grabs the baby in his talons. Meanwhile the faucet fills the flat with water."

Lily is now leaning against the wall arms crossed clearly angry with her husband as he continues on.

"Baby and bird still ablaze are locked in a death grip swirling around the whirl pool that fills the apartment."

Lily just shakes her head as he finishes. "Boy are you going to be sorry if that is true."

"If what is true?" Ginny asked as she appeared seemingly out of no where.

"Lorcan locked my child in the house alone." Huffed Lily. "And now he is being an arse about it."

"She's my daughter too."

"Stop the both of you I'm here now so everything is fine." Ginny said as she looked around to make sure there wasn't any muggles around before she pulled her wand out and pointed at the door, with a click the door swung open and Lily pushed past her mother into the house in a flash she was in the nursery with Lizzy held closely to her chest. Lorcan stood in the door way with a smile playing at his lips.

"Glad to see no birds have attacked my little girl." he said with a laugh.

Lily looked at him as she kissed the top of Lizzy's head. "You better be."

Fin.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think. this was written for the friends challenge so your feedback is very much needed. :) I don't own HP nor do I own friends though in my dreams I do :)


End file.
